La Quinta Gran Guerra Shinobi
by Fan Adicta Fiction
Summary: Antes de entrar al Bosque de la Muerte para la prueba de supervivencia del examen Chunnin, son visitados por una extraña Ninja renegada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes que transporta a los nueve novatos y a Anko Mitarashi a La Quinta Gran Guerra Shinobi pero… ¿25 Años en el futuro? Los nueve novatos conoceran un futuro que nadie espera…


**La Quinta Gran Guerra Shinobi**

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, a mí solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.

**Summary:** Antes de entrar al Bosque de la Muerte para la prueba de supervivencia del examen Chunnin, son visitados por una extraña Ninja renegada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes que transporta a los nueve novatos y a Anko a La Quinta Gran Guerra Shinobi pero… ¿25 Años en el futuro? Donde se encontraran con sus hijos y un futuro que nadie esperaba…

**Prologo**

**El Inicio de la Aventura**

La tranquilidad se respiraba en la aldea oculta de la hoja y en la entrada al bosque de la muerte Anko Mitarashi terminaba de explicar en qué consistía la segunda prueba del examen chunin. Antes de que la examinadora diera la señal para que la prueba de supervivencia diera comienzo una pequeña nube de humo apareció en frente de ellos y cuando se disipo todos pudieron observar a una mujer de cabello negro, suelto hasta media espalda, ojos azules y vestida con una gabardina negra y larga, traía atada en la frente una banda ninja de la aldea oculta entre las nubes tachada con una delgada línea lo que indicaba que se trataba de una ninja renegada. La mujer extraña no dijo palabra alguna, solo saco una kunai de su porta shurikens atado en su pierna derecha y se hizo un corte en la mano izquierda.

-Ey tú, ¿Quién eres?- grito Anko hacia la recién llegada, pero esta ni siquiera levanto el rostro.

-Es que no me escuchaste, Identifícate- Grito de nuevo la Mitarashi, esta vez la mujer levanto la mirada y los vio a todos fijándose sobre todo en los novatos y en la examinadora, bajo de nuevo la vista e hizo otro pequeño corte con la kunai esta vez en la mano derecha enfureciendo más a Anko que empezó a caminar hacia ella, sin embargo la mujer soltó el kunai e hizo unos cuantos sellos con su mano y dándoles una última mirada hablo con voz suave

-díganle al Hokage que esto no ha terminado aún que al contrario apenas comienza- después de decir eso hizo un último sello con sus manos y desapareció tras un revuelo de su capa dejando a todos confundidos.

Antes de que alguien hablara una nube de humo cubrió a todos, cuando se disipo los Gennins observaron extrañados que algunos de sus compañeros así como la examinadora habían desaparecido. El mismo suceso ocurrido en varias partes de la aldea.

En un lugar muy, pero muy lejano los recién desaparecidos se despertaban después de que el humo los hubiera dormido. Todos estaban desconcertados de que se hallaran dentro del bosque y no tardaron en notar que faltaban por lo menos la mitad de los Gennins participantes en el torneo chunin. Las reacciones fueron variadas pero la mayoría eran de desconcierto y en caso de Anko de ira.

Antes de que alguien hablara por toda la aldea y el bosque empezaron a oírse gritos desde distintos puntos de la aldea alertando a los ninjas que sin perder tiempo salieron del bosque.

Los Gennins siguieron a Anko que se dirigió a la torre Hokage abriendo la puerta de esta de golpe. Dentro de la torre se encontraban los senseis de los nueve novatos, Maito Gai, el sensei del equipo de la arena, Ibiki Morino y el Hokage que se encontraba detrás de los demás Jounin como si estuviera siendo protegido.

-¿escucharon eso?- pregunto Anko a los ninjas presentes

-¿Anko? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberi¡as estar en el Bosque de la Muerte?- pregunto Ibiki sin bajar la guardia

-así era pero aparecio una ninja hizo un jutsu y terminamos inconcientes en medio del bosque, cuando despertamos escuchamos griyos y…- la explicasion de Anko se vio cortada por otra tanda de gritos y sonidos parecidos a los que se escuchaban en medio de una batalla entre dos ninjas.

-que extraño, a nosotros nos sucedió igual- comento Kurenai apenas sus palabras salieron de su boca todos se vieron rodedos pos Anbus haciendo que todos se pusieran alertas

-Identifiquense- demando el que parecia ser el capitan

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes, Idiotas?- grito Anko desconcertada, no era normal que los Anbus hicieran esa clase de cosas sin la autoricasion del Hokage que en ese mismo momento estaba presente.

-si no quieren morir en este instante sera mejor que nos digan quienes son- amenazo otro Anbu

-soy Hiruzen Sarutobi el Sandaime Hokage ¿Quién eres tu? No eres un Anbu de Konoha- afirmo el Hokage con seguridad

-¿me crees estupido?- pregunto el capitan Anbu –el Sandaime Hokage esta muerto- afirmo el Anbu también seguro de lo que decia

-¿Cómo va a estar muerto? Si lo tienes delante de ti- dijo Baki con oviedad

-eso es lo que yo quisiera saber ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué ta haces pasar por el Sandaime?- pregunto otro Anbu

-aquí debe haber un error, el es el Sandaime y esta vivo, es el actual Hokage de Konoha- dijo Azuma tan confundido como todos

Repentinamente el capitan Anbu dejo su posicion de ataque y miro a todos detrás de su mascara Anbu.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un Anbu imitando al capitan un tanto confundido

-Esto esta mal- respondió –llama al Rokudaime Hokage, vigilen toda la torre y no dejen que nadie entre o salga- ordeno confundiendo a todos

-¿Rokudaime Hokage?- preguntaron algunos confundidos. Los Anbus miraban interrogantes a su capitan.

-no hay jutsu alguno en ellos, no se estan haciendo pasar por nadie- respondió lentamente como si se lo exlicara a niños el capitan Anbu

-Bromeas ¿no?- pregunto otro Anbu olvidando la presencia de los ¨visitantes¨ en la torre Hokage. El Anbu solo nego con la cebeza y todos los demas Anbus desaparecieron para acatar las ordenes del capitan completamente confundidos, hasta que se quedaron solo el capitan y otro Anbu.

El Anbu que acompañaba al capitan los veia atentamente, despues dirigio la vista a su compañero y afirmo con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando solos al Sandaime Hokage, los Jounin y los Gennins con el capitan Anbu.

-¿podria explicarnos que esta pasando?- pregunto el Hokage.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aqui?- devolvio la pregunta el Anbu.

-eh.. ¿aquí donde? ¿a la torre Hokage?- preguntoNaruto hablando por primera vez desde la aparicion de la extraña ninja, cosa extraña en el.

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdan antes de lleguar aqui?- volvio a preguntar el Anbu interesado.

-estabanos por entrar al Bosque de la Muerte para la prueba de supervivencia del examen Chunnin, cuando aperecio una extraña mujer, al parecer hizo un jutsu, despues desapareció, recuerdo que todo se cubrio de humo y luego despertamos dentro del bosque, oimos gritos y vinimos aquí- conto Shikamaru con su tipica voz desganada y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-dijo algo mas antes de marcharse ¨diganle al Hokage que esto aun no termina al contrario apenas comienza¨- cito Shino las palabras de la mujer extraña

-¿El examen Chunnin?- pregunto el Anbu sorprendido, los Gennins asintieron.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Y ¿Quién eres tu? Estoy seguro de nunca haberte visto- aseguro nuevamente el Sandaime.

-eso es cierto, al igual que el que usted, aquí esta muerto- respondió lentamente- el actual Hokage de Konoha es el Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Namikase o Naruto Uzimaqui como ustedes lo conocen- conto aun lentamente intentando que lo comprendieran.

-SIIII- grito Naruto –ESCUCHARON ESO SERE HOKAGE, SIII AHORA TODOS DEBERAN RESPETARME- siguio gritando y saltando por todos lados, feliz de que su sueño se haiga cumplido, mientras todos, exepto el Sandaime y la pequeña heredera Huyuga, veian con incredulidad de Naruto al Anbu.

-¿y tu esperas que creamos que ese chico insoportable y ruidoso se convertira en Hokage algun dia?- pregunto Sakura con una gotita respalando por su sien y los ojos entrecerrados con incredulidad al igual que muchos en la sala.

-el que tan soportable o ruidoso seas no son aptitudes que se tomen en cuenta a la hora de elegir a un Hokage- contesto este con voz dura mientras Naruto lo veia feliz por sus palabras – Naruto no era, ni es y tampoco sera una persona silenciosa y callada, pero su fuerza, sus preseverancia al querer seguir su Camino Ninja, un camino que el solo eligio, su bondad y sobre todo su capacidad para ver blanco en algo que todos ven negro lo llebaron a ser eleguido Hokage y no espero que ustedes, ninjas infantiles e inmaduros, lo comprendan- termino seguro de sus palabras, palabras que había aprendido a base de golpes que le dio la vida y que ofendieron a varios en la habitacion.

-Ja ¿escucharon? Soy una persona admirable, De veras- dijo con una felicidad que dificilmente alguien le quitaria.

-un momento… ¿tu como sabes que el Dobe se convertira en Hokage si eso aun no sucede?- pregunto Sasuke Ushiha mirando atentamente al Anbu.

-bien.. de ese Examen Chunnin del que ustedes bienen han pasado cerca de 25 años- respondió con tono pausado para que asimilaran la noticia que aun a el lo tenia shokeado.

Todos lo miraban impresionados, deberia estar bromeando, eso era completamente imposible.

Y así fue que comenzo la aventura.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Primer Fic de este anime que tanto me gusta, espero que les guste =) dejen sus opiniones en un Review abajo. Plis.

_**Adelanto:**_

_**-La advertencia de Neryko esta clara, esta guerra aun no acaba, Sasuke- respondió el Rokudaime**_

_**-pero no entiendo ¿Cómo es que esta viva?- pregunto el Ushiha impresionado**_

_**-no lo se, Teme, pero yo estoy mas preocupado por la reaccion de Kakashi ¿Cómo le diremos que Neryko sigue viva? Y cuando Shisu despierte es capaz de ir a buscarla ella sola- expreso preocupado.**_

_**-si es que despierta, Dobe- la pocibilidad no les gustaba nada pero aun así ahí estaba**_

_**-no digas eso Sasuke si Shisu no despierta Kakashi se volvera loco del dolor- ambos estaban preocupados por que sucederia con su sensei si eso sucedia.**_

Nos vemos en la proxima.

**Fanny **__


End file.
